


Rebel Boy - ModernAU!Reiner BraunxFem!Reader

by Krebony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krebony/pseuds/Krebony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner is your on-again off-again boyfriend and he comes by to pick you up in the middle of the night~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Boy - ModernAU!Reiner BraunxFem!Reader

You crept out of the house, softly shutting the door behind you. If your parents woke up, you'd be dead meat.

You turned and saw him leaning up against his green pick up truck, that lopsided grin on his strong face, his arms crossed comfortably. His ripped jeans fit perfectly, paired with worn black converse and a white t-shirt that was snug on his muscled chest and arms. His blonde hair was long enough to slick back and his golden eyes made your skin prickle pleasantly. A slow smile crept onto his face as his eyes took you in. All you wore was a white t-shirt, jean shorts, and brown boots, your (h/c) hair loose. "Let's go," He jerked his head to his truck and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

You grinned and trotted down the steps as he climbed into the drivers seat, poking your head into the passenger's open window, "Can I ride in the back?"

His gold eyes glowed in the dark like a smoldering flame, "Anything you want, baby." He threw a red plaid shirt at you, "Might get chilly, wear it."

You giggled and threw the shirt on, jumping into the bed of his truck. You rapped the hood of the cab with your knuckles when you were ready to go. He revved his engine and peeled out of your dirt driveway, down the long winding road towards the back roads where no one lived and no one could hear you. He slid open the back window, "C'mon girl, show me what you got!" He cranked the music until you could feel the vibrations through the hood of the cab. You howled at the moon, closing your eyes and throwing your head back, your fingers gripping the open window to keep from falling. You heard his loud laugh as he sped down the dirt roads, long branches from nearby trees brushing against your legs. "Hold on!" He called back to you. You crouched and gripped the side of the truck as he took a sharp turn into a clearing in the woods.

A large meadow spanned out in front of you, one lone willow tree in the middle. The clouds from earlier that day had long since disappeared and the stars shone brightly against the velvet black sky.

He came to a stop and hopped out of the truck, then turned and raised his hands up to you. You smiled as his large hands found your hips, fingers pressed tightly into your skin. He lifted you off the bed of the truck and gently set you down on the ground, holding you close to his warm body. The grass was tall enough to brush your hips, only reaching Reiner's thighs.

"I heard that you've been out and about with some other girl." You raised an eyebrow as he gently pushed you against his truck, eyes lidded with lust.

He lowered his head to nip your ear, "What you hear is true but I can't stop thinking about you." His large hands slid around to grip your ass and pull you close. His lips were as intoxicating as the nicotine of a cigarette. You knew he was bad for you, draining you with every touch, but god he was addicting. His kisses scorched your skin where he placed them along your neck.

Your fingers threaded themselves in his blonde hair as he gently bit the sensitive skin. You let out a breathy whine as his lips traveled to your collarbone, licking and sucking and biting until there were sure to be red marks. Goosebumps scattered across your flesh as the need to feel his bare skin under your fingertips grew. Your head was spinning too much to form words.

"R-Reiner," You whimpered, digging your nails into his shoulder as his fingers tugged at the bottom of your shorts.

He growled into your shoulder, his large hands pushing the plaid shirt off your shoulders and pulling the hem of your shirt up and over your head. You shivered as your bare back touched the side of the truck. He gripped your chin between his fingers and crashed his lips to yours hungrily. His animalistic groans only made your stomach twist with excitement. You tugged impatiently at the hem of his shirt, too short to pull it over his head. He smirked and pulled away from you, removing his shirt and throwing it somewhere nearby. Your fingers ghosted over his abs and chest, trailing over his shoulders and arms.

Reiner Braun was a tank - created of complete muscle, not an ounce of fat in his bulky body. You trailed the tips of your fingers down his torso to his jeans. You gripped them tightly and pulled him toward you, satisfied that you at least got him to stumble, and unbuttoned them, a mischievous grin gracing your face.

He was panting, one hand gripping the edge of the bed of the truck tightly next to your head while the other rested on your hip, tracing circles into your skin. "You have no idea what you do to me," His low, rumbling voice was husky as his pants fell to his ankles. He kicked them aside and pressed his body against yours, his skin feverishly hot.

Your face felt like it was on fire, but it wasn't from embarrassment. I was flustered from the feel of his impressive bulge pressing into your abdomen, only increasing your need for contact. You gripped the waistband and pulled his boxers off, allowing it to spring free. You wrapped your hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a feverish kiss, sloppy yet satisfying. His large hands removed your bra, then yanked your shorts down your legs. He impatiently removed your panties and lifted you by the back of your thighs. You wrapped your legs around him, a low hiss coming from his lips as his pelvis pressed against your core.

A broken moan released itself from your throat as he pressed you harder against the truck teasingly, grinding against you for friction, his teeth nipping and his lips kissing your chest. Your (e/c) eyes glazed over as your thoughts spun out of control. You yelped as his finger slipped into your heat.

You felt him smile against your skin as he inserted another finger, drawing gasps from your lungs. "You're so wet," He murmured huskily, "I love how ready you are for me." The heat between your legs grew at his words. He started to twist, too slowly to be satisfying.

Your fingers dug into his back as you whimpered, "P-Please!"

"Please what?" He smirked, his golden eyes studying your face as he twisted his fingers again, clearly enjoying the mewls and the grimace on your face.

You swallowed thickly, "I-I need-" You groaned as he twisted those damned fingers again.

He buried his face into your neck, his hot breath making your skin raise with goosebumps, "Need what? Come on, say it babe."

You huffed, your face hot with embarrassment at the words he wanted you to say, "I n-need you inside me."

He slid his fingers out and stared into your eyes as he licked his fingers clean. He gave a low hum, and then thrusted himself inside of you in one swift movement. A loud moan was ripped from your mouth, your toes curling as your grip on his shoulders tightened. But he didn't move, he simply stood there, breathing heavily.

"R-Reiner," You whined.

"You wanted me inside, I'm inside," His breathy chuckle blew his hot breath across your chest.

At this point, you were too frustrated. Embarrassment wasn't even a word anymore. "For God's sake, just fuck me Reiner!"

He sighed, almost in relief, "Should have said that." And he started to thrust.

Pleasure took over your nerves and your vocabulary was reduced to "Fuck," and his name.

"You. Are so. Fucking. Hot." Reiner panted between thrusts, his face still buried in the crook of your neck where he continued to place sloppy kisses. He shifted his grip slightly and began to ram into you, hitting the sweet spot that made you throw your head back and cry out his name. "So fucking good," he hissed into your ear, his teeth gently nipping and tugging at your earlobe.

Your fingers scratched against his back, your legs tightening around his waist as you started to reach your climax. "D-Don't stop," You breathed.

"Say my name," He growled. You could tell he was getting close with the way his body shuddered.

"Reiner," You whimpered.

"Louder." He ordered, his fingers tightening on your thighs.

"Reiner," You cried out, your (e/c) eyes squeezing shut as your body shuddered.

"Louder!" He was so demanding and you couldn't help but find it hot.

"R-REINER!" You screamed his name, throwing your head back as you came undone beneath this beast of a man.

He groaned your name loudly as he pulled himself out at the last minute, his cum hitting your ass and dripping onto the ground. He buried his face in your neck, panting heavily, slowly dropping you to the ground. You gripped his arms for support, your knees shaking.

You looked up at him, a small smile forming on your lips as his golden eyes met yours. They weren't filled with lust anymore, though he looked at you as if you were the moon in the sky. He brought his hands up to gently brush away the hair that stuck to your face from sweat. He kissed your forehead, the tip of your nose, and then your lips, gently, sweetly. He smiled and bent down, picking up the red plaid shirt and handing it to you. You pulled it on and picked up your underwear and shorts, not bothering with your t-shirt or bra as you dressed yourself, the plaid shirt still hanging open around your naked torso. Reiner only pulled on his boxers and pants, throwing his white shirt into the cab of the truck. He turned to you and smiled, gripping the ends of the red shirt and pulling you closer, buttoning a few buttons and then tying the bottom in a knot. He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.

You grinned and threw your arms around his neck, pulling yourself into his arms in a warm hug. "Did you bring the blanket?"

He nodded, his fingertips gliding up and down your spine. "It's in the duffel bag in the bed."

You pushed yourself away from him and climbed onto one of the back tires, hauling yourself back into the bed of the truck. You found the green military bag and tossed it to him, then rejoined him as he laid out a thick blanket on the ground, covering the grass. A few pillows were pulled from the bag, another quilt to cover you two, and-

You snickered, "Glow sticks?"

He smiled up at you from where he was kneeling next to the makeshift bed, "Hell yeah." He stood and wrapped his arms around your waist, gazing down at you lovingly.

You felt your heart sink as you stared up at your lover, "Do you _have_ to leave tomorrow?"

His smiled became sad as he nodded, "Yeah."

"And you can't tell me where they're stationing you?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry." He pressed his lips to your (h/c) hair and murmured, "I'll write you as much as possible, I promise. Come on, let's get some sleep." He dragged you over to the blanket and laid down, opening his arms for you to crawl into. You smiled and slipped underneath the blankets, curling into his warm embrace. He tucked you into his chest, chin just above your head. You were determined to be happy for your rebel boy, your hero, your soldier, Reiner Braun.

"I love you, (F/n)." He rumbled softly, his fingers stroking your (h/c) hair.

You smiled, the motions soothing you to sleep, "I love you too, Reiner."

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on my DeviantArt account (same username, by the way) and it was taken down even though I had a strict mature filter and a lemon warning at the beginning in big, bold letters. So I'll be posting these kinds of stories on AO3 instead.
> 
> Plot belongs to me   
> SnK © Hajime Isayama   
> You belong to Reiner!


End file.
